Mary Mary Quite Contrary...
by Kerry
Summary: First...I don't own any of these chars...'cept Mary -- wish I did though. This story is about the arrival of Ron's cousin at Hogwarts. But all is not right...can the others figure out what's going on? Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Gryffindor Tower  
  
"Don't worry, my dear, I'm sure you'll have no trouble fitting in, especially with your cousins here." McGonagall offered a small smile to the girl walking beside her. "I've heard your quite good at Quidditch. Our keeper graduated last year, maybe we should try you in the position."  
  
Mary nodded, trying to avoid shaking. She HATED being the new kid. She hated being in new environments. And she could only imagine what her cousins had said about her and her quidditch skills. Sure she was good, but she wasn't THAT good.  
****  
Meanwhile, Harry was watching an anxious Ron pretend to be interested in his chess game. Looking up from the board, Ron checked the clock for what must have been the tenth time in the past half-hour. "Where is she?" he asked, talking more to himself than the others.  
  
Harry just shrugged, "Why didn't she arrive on the train like everyone else?" He shuddered inwardly remembering his own experience with missing the train.  
  
"Mom wasn't quite done smothering her," Fred told them as he appeared at the foot of the steps leading from the dorms to the common room.  
  
"Yeah," George was right behind his twin. "You know how Mom is. I'd be surprised if she made it here before Christmas."  
  
Ron was about to retort when the potrait hole opened and in stepped Mary. She was shorter than Ron, coming to about his shoulders and had blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing her Hogwarts' school robe over a pair of dark blue jeans and striped tee shirt.  
  
"MARY!!!!!!" She had barely made it all the way into the room before she was tackled by three red heads, all of them hugging her fiercely. Then the talking started.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"What took so long?"  
  
"It was Mom wasn't it?"  
  
"We're so glad you're here."  
  
"Glad? Try estatic!"  
  
"This is going to be the best year ever!"  
  
Mary just nodded, trying to listen to everyone at once. Finally she was rescued by the appearance of another red head. "I think you all are overwhelming her." Ginny elbowed her way through her brothers and stood face to face with her cousin. "You want to go see your room?"  
  
Mary nodded, anything to have a few moments of quiet.  
  
"Your trunk has already been taken up there." Ginny headed towards the steps before turning around and looking at her brothers, "You all stay here. Let her get some rest." And with that she disappeared up the steps with Mary following.  
***  
The room was huge. More than huge, it was massive. The dorm room was built to hold five people, apparently Mary was the last of the group to arrive.  
  
Ginny looked around the room before settling herself on the end of Mary's bed. "I'm not quite sure who your roommates are, but I do know they're all fifth years. You'll always a share a room with girls from your year. And you'll have the same roommates every year you're here." Ginny looked up to see Mary staring out the window. Her cousin was never this quiet. Actually her cousin was never quiet and then when you put her together with Fred and George...she frowned, something was wrong. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah...tired. I mean...I'm tired. It's been a long day."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Then I'll let you get settled and see you at dinner." Ginny stood and walked out, heading back to the common room.  
***  
Ron and the twins were talking with Harry when Ginny reappeared. One look let them know that something was of the not good. "Gin?"  
  
"Everything okay?" Fred asked standing.  
  
"She...she seems kind of out of it." Ginny told them. "She said it's because she was tired."  
  
"Well of course she's tired." George told his sister, "She just got here."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement, "Give her til after dinner and she'll be back to her old self."  
  
This comment earned an evil grin from Fred, "And then there will be no where left to hide."  
  
Harry watched all this more than a bit confused. Ron had mentioned his cousin several times, but the girl Harry had just seen was nothing like the girl from the stories. This girl was the poster child for Prozac. Harry paused, wondering if the wizarding world had Prozac. They didn't seem to share any other form of muggle medicine - mostly they cured everything by magic. But could mental problems be solved by magic? Or were they too delicate a matter? He made a mental not to ask someone later. Eventually his attention drifted back to the Weasleys.  
  
Ron was currently making his way towards the stair, "I'm gonna go see her."  
  
Ginny grabbed his arm, "If she wants to talk about it she will."  
  
Talk about what? Harry was even more confused than ever but didn't want to seem rude and ask.  
  
With a sigh of defeat, Ron collapsed onto the couch.  
***  
Having unpacked her things, Mary sat back on her bed and read. She needed some quiet time to herself and so had not yet brought herself to go back downstairs and face her family.   
  
She was about to turn the page when the door opened and Mary found herself facing four other girls her age - all of whom were staring at her. It didn't take much brain power to figure out that these were her roommates. She looked them over. The one farthest in the room was short with dark red hair and blue eyes. Behind her were two girls, one was blonde and the other had light brown hair. The blonde was slender but busty with blue eyes and the girl with light brown hair had brown eyes and was the definition of petite. Then behind all of them was another girl. She was taller than the other three and had long dark hair and dark eyes.  
  
Having gotten a good look at them, Mary went back to her book. However, before she could find where she left off, the redhead spoke. "You must be Mary. Hi, I'm Rachael, this is Ally, Jacque, and Margaret."  
  
"Marj," Margaret corrected. "My full name is too formal, the only person who calls me that is my Mum."  
  
As they entered the room, Jacque made sure to close the door behind them. The group split once in the room, each of them going to their own beds. It turned out Jacque had the bed next to Mary and then Ally was next to her and then Rachael and then Margaret. The room grew quiet and Mary returned to her book. Even though she was reading, she could tell they were all watching her. One of them was opening her mouth to ask a question when the door opened and Mary found she was saved. Standing in the doorway was Ginny. "Hey, the feast is starting. Ready to go?"  
  
Mary nodded and closed her book, following Ginny from the room.  



	2. The Great Hall

A/N: There's been some questions. Mary's NOT a first year. She's the same age as Ron and Harry. She's a transfer student, which I know normally they don't have at Hogwarts - but more will be revealed later.  
****  
  
Chapter Two: The Great Hall  
  
The Great Hall was decorated and all aglow when Mary entered. Her eyes quickly darted around the room, taking it all in. There were banners displaying each of the house colors and thousands of candles hung suspended in mid air. And the ceiling...it was like being outside.  
  
As soon as they entered, Ron began flagging them down. "I think Ron's trying to get your attention," Ginny commented.  
  
Ron jumped up and ran over to the girls, "Hey...come sit with us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah. With me....and my friends. Come on. Please..."  
  
Mary looked back at Ginny, she didn't want to feel like she was abandoning Ginny. Ginny gave her a small smile encouraging her to go with Ron.  
  
Ron didn't even give Mary a chance to respond. When he saw Ginny was willing to give up Mary, he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the table. "Have a seat," he told her, motioning to the empty chair beside him. Mary sat down and Ron began the introductions. "This is Neville, Hermione, and Harry - my best friends." He looked at his friends, "This is my cousin, Mary."  
  
Hermione was the first to speak. "It's sooo cool to finally meet you. Your cousins talk about you all the time, especially Fred and George. Though I think the accuracy of their stories lead something to be desired."  
  
Mary shook her head, "If they say we did it, then we did it."  
  
Hermione looked shocked and then absolutely horrified. "But...but..some of those were...I mean didn't you ever worry about hurting yourself OR someone else."  
  
Mary just shrugged as Ron interjected. "Leave her alone, Hermione. Everyone's present and accounted for."  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes it does. You can't complain about people being hurt if nobody got hurt."  
  
"All I'm saying is that it could have happened."  
  
"But it didn't."  
  
Harry sighed and looked over at Mary. She was holding her head in her hands as if she had a headache. That wasn't surprising, once Ron and Hermione got going, they gave EVERYONE headaches. He gave her a small smile. "You okay?"  
  
"What?" Mary jumped a bit as if she hadn't expected anyone to be talking to her. She looked up at Harry, her gaze locking on his eyes. He had really pretty eyes. "Yeah...I'm...I'm okay."  
  
Harry nodded. "They make everyone's head hurt, don't worry about it."  
  
"I'll try not to."  
***  
Meanwhile, down at the other end of the table, Mary's roommates were having a little powwow. "What do you think her deal is?" Jacque asked, pulling a roll apart. "I mean...she seems kind of creepy."  
  
"I don't know." Rachael admitted. "But everyone's talking about her. No one's ever transferred in here before."  
  
"Wonder where she went before here?"  
  
At this point Ally joined in the conversation, "She was privately tutored."  
  
"WHAT???" Everyone turned and looked at her.  
  
"I heard some people talking. It seems our new roommate is the chosen heir of Voldemort."  
  
Margaret rolled her eyes, "You're trying to tell me that Ron Weasley's cousin is the heir of Voldemort? Whatever..."  
  
"What? It could be possible..."  
  
"Just like when everyone thought Harry Potter was the heir of Slytherin. Besides...she's been in America."  
  
Everyone turned and stared at Margaret.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Magic."  
  
Rachael rolled her eyes, "Come on...tell us."  
  
"I checked out her trunk."  
  
The others looked confused.  
  
Margaret rolled her eyes, "Her trunk had luggage stamps on them. One for New York and one for London. If you do the math she arrived in New York when she was four and only recently returned to London."  
  
Jacque looked at Margaret, "You are cunning and deceitful...I love it!"  
  
"Why thank you."  
***  
Ron and Hermione had stopped arguing to see Mary and Harry engaged in some conversation. They were talking and carrying on as if they were the only people in the room.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, "They seem to be getting along well."  
  
Ron nodded smiling. This was good. VERY good.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Hermioned asked.  
  
"You actually."  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry smiled, "I was just assuring Mary that you give everyone headaches, not just her."  
  
"Hey!" Both Hermione and Ron turned to look at Harry, who just smirked. He was about to say something when their conversation was interrupted by Snape appearing behind them.  
  
Snape looked at all of them before his gaze focused on Mary, "Follow me."  
  
Without a word, Mary stood and followed the potions master from the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione turned and looked at Ron, who was also being looked at by Fred, George, and Ginny. Ron just shrugged - he had no clue what was going on.  
***  
Ally watched Mary leave the room before turning back to the group. "I told you!"  
  
"Told us what?" Jacque asked, tearing herself away from her dinner and the cute boy she was watching.  
  
"She IS the heir of Voldemort."  
  
Rachael rolled her eyes, "Not this again."  
  
"Yeah, well....why else would she leave the room with Snape?"  
  
"What?" Margaret frowned.  
  
"She just walked out of here with Snape. The two of them. Alone."  
  
Jacque frowned. Why WOULD the head of Slytherin want to see a Gryffindor? It didn't make any sense.  



	3. Snape

Chapter Three: Snape  
  
Never saying a word, Snape led Mary through the halls of the school and down the dungeons where his office was. He motioned for her to have a seat and walked to the cabinet. Finally he spoke, "I want to make one thing clear right now. I'm not doing this because I care. I'm doing this because Dumbledore requested I do so. Personally, I think people who exhibit stupidity get what they deserve. Are we clear?"  
  
Not trusting herself to speak without crying, Mary simply nodded.  
  
"Good." He pulled several bottles out of the cabinet. "I'm going to make two potions. One will place you in a hypnotic trance - Dumbledore will administer that when you meet with him. The second is a mild sedative, though I don't see why they think you need it - you're lethargic enough." He began working on the two potions while Mary watched silently. When finished he placed the sedative in the large purple bottle and the other in a small green one. He handed the purple bottle to Mary. "Take this before you go to bed - and only take sip. Too much and you'll be out for days. I'll deliver this other one to Dumbledore's office." He looked at the girl. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"  
  
Jumping up, Mary headed out of the office. Snape stopped her just as she was at the door, "And if I were you I'd stay away from that Potter kid. He's trouble. But then again from what I've heard so are you."  
  
Mary turned and left the office, heading straight to her room. She had a feeling she was NOT going to like that man. What did he mean "from what I've heard"? What HAD he heard? What were people saying about her? No one was suppose to know. Not even her cousins. Sure they knew something was wrong, but they didn't know the details. The only people who knew anything was her aunt and uncle, Dumbledore, and Snape. Well her friend Amanda knew too...but that was a long story. She frowned. She didn't want people talking about her. But at the same time she wasn't willing to tell anyone yet.  
***  
Back at the feast, Harry and the others were beginning to get worried. Being told to follow Snape was NEVER good. And the situation was only made worse when Snape returned twenty minutes later without Mary.  
  
"He killed her!" Ron declared, staring at the faculty table.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a look, "I doubt it. What would he gain by killing her?"  
  
"I dunno, but he did SOMETHING to her. Where is she?"  
  
Hermione looked around while Harry looked at Ron, "Maybe she went back to Gryffindor tower."  
  
"Maybe." Ron didn't sound too convinced.  
  
"Would it make you feel better if we went to go look for her?" Harry asked. He knew Ron - Ron would sit and speculate and worry until they found her.  
  
Ron nodded and the three stood, walking towards the door. As they passed by the twins, Fred turned and looked at them. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Find Mary."  
  
"Hold on. We're coming too." Fred stood, followed by George. Soon the group of five was headed down the hall.  
***  
The moment they stepped into the portrait hole door, they made a bee line for the stairs and the girl's dorm. Normally boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorm and vice versa, but this was an emergency.  
  
They raced up the steps and Ron knocked on the door, "Mary?" No answer came. "Mary, it's Ron."  
  
"Let me try," Fred nudged his younger brother out of the way. "Mary! It's Fred...George and I have something to show you."  
  
There was still no answer. Fred frowned and tried the door, sure enough it was unlocked. Pushing the door open slowly he poked his head in, "Mary?" He opened the door all the way. The room was completely empty.  
  
George frowned, "Where is she?"  
  
Ron shrugged. Hermione walked over to Mary's bed, which just happened to be by a window. Picking up the bottle she turned it over slowly in her hands. "I wonder what this is."  
  
Harry looked over, "It looks like a potion of someki...so that's why Snape wanted to see her."  
  
"He's trying to poison her!" Ron cried.  
  
"Ron, I highly doubt Professor Snape is trying to poison your cousin." Hermione told him.  
  
"Yeah. Well...than what is that stuff?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to ask Mary when we find her."  
  
"If Snape hasn't killed her and done away with the body."  
  
Hermione put the bottle back down, glancing out the window. "I found her."  
  
"What?" Ron and the twins ran to the window, followed by Harry.  
  
Hermione pointed to where Mary was flying about outside, ignoring the rain pouring down around her. "We should probably go out there and..."  
  
"That's the spirit, Hermione!"  
  
"I'll get the brooms!!" Fred and George raced from the room.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I was going to suggest we make her come inside, but I see now that's not going to happen."  
  
Harry gave her a small smile, "You coming?"  
  
"No thank you. I prefer to stay dry." She headed back to the common room.  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged and went off in the direction the twins had headed.  



End file.
